villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mac Nightingale
Mac Nightingale is a fictional character in the Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks. He is most well-known as Monster Mac who murdered Neeta Kaur. He first appeared in May 2015 till he then left the show in December 2017 when his character had locked-in syndrome Despite this, he made a full recovery in September 2018 and began planning to reek his revenge on those that saw him for who he really was. He was portrayed by David Easter. Biography Abusing His Son Mac abused James Nightingale when he was a child because of the fact that he was gay. It is even said that he pushed James down the stairs when James had beaten him at chess. Affair with His Son's Fiancée and Nathan's Death Mac slept with Lisa Loveday who was engaged to be married to his son 'Nathan Nightingale'. Their affair continued until February 2017 when Nathan died after discovering that his father was having an affair with her, as he fell out of the window in The Dog in the Pond as there was a struggle with his father as Mac was trying to justify his actions. After falling out of the window, Nathan landed in the pub car park where he died surrounded by some of his friends and family. Assaults/Attempted Murders Mac beat up Hunter McQueen when he continued his affair with his forced-girlfriend 'Neeta'. He then went on to try to murder Jack Osborne twice in November 2017 to cover up the fact that he knew that Mac had caused the explosion at Hollyoaks High School which led to the death of Neeta Kaur and the fact that Jack's wife 'Frankie' died of a stroke caused by the shock of the Hollyoaks High explosion on the news. Mac also beat up 'Sally St. Claire' who was Neeta's best friend in December 2017 as Sally realized that he was responsible for Neeta's death. The Murder of Neeta Kaur Mac murdered Neeta when he realized that she didn't love him and that she would always love Hunter. He let her hand go through a falling floor after Mac caused an explosion at Hollyoaks High School. The fall caused her to be brain dead, where he referred to her as a "bitch" in the hospital and he called her "a dirty slapper" to Hunter who was her lover. Her life support was with drawn and Neeta died leaving her Hunter heartbroken, which led to him having panic attacks and anxiety attacks. Reeking His Revenge After having locked-in syndrome in late 2017 after his daughter 'Ellie Nightingale' pushed him out of the window of The Dog in the Pond when she realised that he had been abusing her brother James when he was a child and that he was responsible for the death of her friend Neeta. Death: years later he was poisoned at the hands of breda mcqueen. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rogues Category:Barbarian Category:Tragic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Incriminators Category:Blackmailers Category:Outcast Category:Adulterers Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased